This invention relates to the manufacture of taxidermic glass eyes and eyes used in dolls and manikins. The invention further relates to the apparatus used for this manufacturing process and to the eye product made as a result of this manufacturing process.
Taxidermic and doll eyes are hemispherical and usually have a round (spherical) outer surface. Other eyes, such as thoe provided by Tohickon Corporation of Erwinna Pa., can have a parabolic, (a-spheric) outer surface.
These eyes are normally hollow, i.e., they have a convex outer surface and a concave back. Markings are typically placed on the concave back of an eye blank to create an eye image. This allows for the glass wall of the manufactured eye to simulate the lens of a real animal or human eye.
Heretofore, the manufacture of these eyes has been a slow and tedious process. The blanks would first be manufactured usually from clear, optical grade glass. These blanks could be manufactured using a two part die in a press manufacturing process. A first die part is used for the shape of the outer (convex wall) surface and the second die part for the shape of the (concave wall) back.
Once the blanks cool, they are trimmed and the edges ground.
Eye markings or decorations are then painted onto the concave back by hand. Sometimes guides and templates are utilized. Thereafter, the painted surface is cured to complete the process.
It is desirable to develop a method of mass producing these eyes. To do this several factors must be overcome.
The first factor is that a less expensive and easier method of shaping the blanks should be found.
The second factor is that an easier method of placing the markings on the concave surface of the back of each blank should be found. Heretofore, as all painting of markings was done by hand, silk screen printing and decals could not be used as these methods require a flat surface for reliable and accurate reproduction.